


Blood Knows It All

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Daniel is a vampire, Daniel is an O blood type, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I think it can be a crack? lol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Seongwu is a human, Seongwu is an AB blood type, Sungwoon is a vampire too, Sungwoon works at a blood bank, True Mates, kindergarten teacher Seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Being a vampire is hard for Daniel. He is not your typical kind of vampire that can drink blood from anyone. He can only drink blood of an O since he's an O blood group. One day he met Seongwoo who happens to have such a sweet smell, his blood that is. Yet it confuses him since Seongwoo is an AB. Vampires can tell if they are their destined mates if they smells the blood of their mate as sweet as honey or anything that is sweet.





	Blood Knows It All

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one shot based on my drabble idea thread on Twitter. It's an idea than I suddenly had while chatting with my colleague about how funny if there is a vampire that could not simply drink anyone's blood like in all that drama or movies haha.
> 
> Enjoy! Have fun reading!

Daniel, a powerful and the most intimidating vampire of the century has problem with drinking blood from a human. He is not the only vampire with this problem because he once met with some that shares the same fate as him. So he always questions himself.

“Why does this has to happen to me and why not to my brothers or sisters.” He groans, as he walks around the street, thirsty for some fresh blood. 

He had met and smell many delicious blood when he walks amongst the humans but none of them are compatible with him since he can only drink blood from that shares the same blood group as him. An O. Which is pretty hard to find right now. He kick his foot around after taking a seat at a bench by the park. It was sunny and supposedly, vampires can’t stay out during the day but he is a powerful one so he can stay out without needing to worry about getting burn to ashes. 

And he can eat garlic. A stupid superstitious that never works with vampires at all. He snorts thinking back about how some random person that found him biting a human many years ago, try to stake him, use garlic for protection and many more. It was ridiculous when he think back about it. But that’s not important right now. Now, he really needed the blood cause he hasn’t had any for days and only had a pint like a days ago too.

He grunts, hissing and groaning each time a human passed by, getting a whiff of their blood but when he knows that they were not an O, he furrowed his eyebrows. He is so angry at himself.

Minutes later, he defeatedly sigh and decided to get the blood from his resources. A pint would do since he is too lazy to go blood hunting.

*

He smiles brightly at Sungwoon, a fellow vampire that is his closed friend and a hyung to him, is working at the blood bank. It’s weird how a vampire such as Sungwoon who happens to drink blood to survive is working at a blood bank. But nobody needs to know that when you have a friend there right?

“Hyung you’re a life saver.” Daniel smiles. Eyes disappearing since it forms into a crescent. Sometimes Sungwoon wonders if Daniel is actually a dog hybrid or a wolf rather than a vampire because he always act like a dog sometimes. If he had a tail, they would wag so happily behind him when Sungwoon passed him 2 pints of O blood bag. One for emergency, in case he needed them later.

“I swear the humans will die if you keep coming back and take all the O’s away, Niel. They need them too you know.” Sungwoon complains.

“But there is others too, hyung. They’ll survived, I’m sure of it.” Daniel said, while he tear open the blood pint with his teeth and slowly drinking it, like it was a box of cranberry juice or apple juice or strawberry juice. Anything that is red. 

Sungwoon smacks him with another pint of blood he has been holding.

“Humans can’t heal or regenerates limbs if they lose them Daniel. Humans are not like us vampires or werewolves. They don’t have that. And if they were stab, they’ll bleed until there is no more blood to spill but not us. Stab wounds, shot wounds we get can heal fast so we don’t bleed until we die like humans did. So think about that and don’t compare them with us.” Sungwoon hisses. Giving the extra pint in his hand to Daniel. Knowing so well that Daniel tend to be reckless and go diving into a fight with another vampires out there sometimes.

The younger vampire can simply grin back at him and thanking the elder once he finished the pint of blood he’s been drinking. This alone can help him last for several days, a week even if he was careful not to bleed himself or get into a serious fist fight with other vampires. 

Vampire can still die. Even if they are immortals, they always need to be careful. Once he felt energised, he walks away with the 2 blood hidden in his suit jacket. He better go home.

*

Daniel stares at a human. One specific human male that was rushing to his workplace, the kindergarten across the streets. Daniel keep on staring at this human male since he get a whiffed of his blood. It was odd that the smell was much sweeter than any other blood he had get a whiffed on. So sweet that it hurts his nose. It’s very addicting but what is making him look at this man weirdly is that, the man’s blood is not an O, but he’s an AB. A blood group that could received from all other blood group and can give to an A, a B and an AB but not an O, which is Daniel.

Yet, he is attracted to the male so much. His blood calls for Daniel to have a taste because of how sweet it smells that it’s almost act like a drug to Daniel. Daniel wanted to have a small taste of the male’s blood if it’s even possible but he doesn’t want to scare the male off. So he waited. Watching him like a predator stalking his prey from across the streets.

“Ong nim, Ong nim!” He heard some of the kids yelling out the male’s name. The man, Ong smiles at them when they started to climb and hanging on his limbs, like a small baby monkey as they demand him to play with them.

“Be a choppa! A chopa!” 

“It’s chopper, Haneul. Or helicopter.” The male corrected the child, Haneul.

“Chopper!” Haneul happily repeat the word. The male, Ong laughs, making Daniel melted as he heard his laughter.

To snap him out of it, he slap himself. “What are you doing, Daniel. Stop it. You shouldn’t feel like...” he paused when he sees Ong starts spinning around while the kids are hanging around his arms. Acting like he was a helicopter. Daniel without realizing it chuckling at how cute the human male is. And again he slaps himself to stop being so whipped for someone that have such sweet smell.

Before he looses his mind, Daniel walks away from the place and try not to think about the male. But it was futile. The next day he came back, watching the man again, following on to the next day, and another, and another and it keeps going. He can’t leave this human male name Ong alone. He keeps imagining about him. Day dreaming thinking about him and even dreaming about him when he sleeps.

Fuck he has to get a taste even though the male is an AB and he’s an O. Fuck it. He didn’t care if he fall sick later.

*

“You want my what?” 

“Your blood. I want to taste some of your blood.”

“Are you crazy or drunk, sir?”

“No and I am very much sober.”

“And you think I would easily give my blood for...a taste? What are you?”

Daniel frowns. Why is this man asking him so many questions. Can’t he just let him have just a small sip? A tiny small drop is fine because he smells too sweet. So pungent, so very fruity that he cannot stop thinking and imagining how the blood would taste like.

“You won’t believe me if I say I’m a vampire because why would you since were just a myth or simply just a fairy tale right?” Daniel laughs it off. 

But the man didn’t laugh along with him.

“No I would believe you because I do have friends that is a vampire and even a werewolves. And your kinds are not that mythical anymore or a bunch of fairy tales that only exist in children’s story books. Or a movie.”

“You...have friends that is a vampire?”

“Yes but that is not why you are here. You wanted have a taste of my blood because?”

“Cause you smell so sweet...I mean your blood...it smells so sweet.”

The male was taken aback but Daniel was quick to add on what is he actually talking about when he says he smells sweet. 

“Alright.” He didn’t really need the vampire to explain further since he did sometimes have let some of his vampire friends have a bite of his blood. So what harms will it do for another vampire right?

Daniel beams. The man as he introduced himself as Seongwoo, made a small cut on his finger. The pungent smell of the sweet blood that is starting to ooze through the skin is making Daniel go dizzy. He grab the finger and slowly pulls it towards his mouth. Seongwoo watches, a little bit flustered when such a handsome vampire like Daniel (they exchanged) tasting his blood. 

He thought it was sweet like the smell of it but as the blood gets onto his tongue, tasting it, Daniel’s eyes flew wide open and pulling himself away from it. Slightly shocked at how it taste like. Even Seongwoo was shocked by his reaction, not minding about the bloody finger until he place it inside his mouth to suck it off. Also not even realizing their indirect sort of kiss, or remembering that Daniel just had his mouth around his bloody finger seconds ago.

“It taste...it taste awful. Not like how I expected it to taste like.” He scrunched up his face at the bitter aftertaste. How can a blood smell so fucking sweet but taste so bitter like a black, thick, no sugar coffee. Or if there is anything more bitter than that.

“What does it taste like? I can only taste an iron.” Seongwoo asked.

“It’s bitter. Very bitter. It didn’t taste as sweet as it smells like.” Daniel explains.

Seongwoo shots his brow up. That is weird. He never had his vampire friends commented anything about how his blood taste like. They simply drink and look satisfied after it. Not at all like Daniel. Not how he said that he taste bitter. So Daniel was the first.

“Sorry.” Seongwoo said.

“No it’s fine. Maybe because you’re an AB that the taste of an AB blood is bitter to me.”

“How did you...How did you know I’m an AB?” Seongwoo questioned rather surprised that Daniel know his blood group.

“Oh I can smell and differentiate everyone humans blood. It’s sort of one of my power. My blood group is an O so probably that’s why yours taste bitter since I never had any AB before.”

“You’re an O? Wait...back up for a second.” Seongwoo shake his head, trying to suck in the information he just heard seconds ago. “You never had any other blood aside from an O?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t a vampire be able to drink any blood type for survival? Like, you guys shouldn’t be picky about what type of blood you should or should not drink.”

“For me and some of us out there yes, Seongwoo ssi. I was born like this and also have been questioning about it. Why I have to be like this. I can only drink blood that is the same blood group as I am.”

“Is this a disease or some illness you have?”

“No, it’s a trait. There are some others out there that have the same problem as I do. But we O’s struggles much more since we can only drink from an O. And you’re an AB so I think that’s why it tasted very bitter to me but you smell so sweet that it confused me.”

Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows. This is so weird and also very fun to experience and listens to. He met a vampire that can only drink an O type because he was born with it. Then met Seongwoo (that’s me!) because of the sweet smell his blood is emitting but tasted very bitter since he is an AB. Then what shocks him even more is when Daniel said that usually if a vampire managed to find or smell the blood of their mate (which should smell very sweet like how he smells Seongwoo’s), they should be able to drink from anyone’s blood after they mated. Meaning have sex, or transferring his blood to his mates blood. Or simply turning them into a vampire if the mate is a human.

That was a shocker. It made Seongwoo to madly blushed about it. He had read about the mate stuff before so he knows, but he never thought that his mate or someone that he would one day marry or spending his time until he dies, are with a vampire. He never thought about it. 

“So I guess that’s why you smell so sweet. You’re my mate. My destined mate. A mate solely and destined to be with me.” 

“It seems like it.” Seongwoo mumbles.

“Then I guess I just have to try and get use to your blood then.”

*

Even though Daniel said he would try to get use to Seongwoo’s blood. He couldn’t help but to questioned about it. About if Seongwoo really is his mate. He never met any other vampire that have this trouble like him, finding a mate that has different blood group. Usually their mate shares the same type of blood as they do, so they don’t need to think about transferring their blood or anything.

He met a couple of them. Some with human mate too like he is to Seongwoo but their human mate usually shares the same blood group as they are. So now he keeps wondering back and forth if Seongwoo really is his mate. Why does Seongwoo has an AB while he’s an O? Why does Seongwoo’s smell so freaking sweet that only destined mate to a vampire could smell it?

He has no idea. Even so, he cannot stop drinking Seongwoo’s blood as they get to know each other until they became lovers. He did get sick when he drank his lover’s blood, and Sungwoon had to come in, gave him the O blood to treat him. Sometimes Seongwoo was the one helping after he met Sungwoon.

Seongwoo would sometimes tell him not to drink his blood anymore because he was worried about making Daniel get sick again but Daniel was stubborn. He tells him that he cannot live a day without tasting Seongwoo’s blood, at least once a day. He didn’t even care about falling sick because Seongwoo’s blood is so addictive despite the bitterness of it.

So usually, everyday before they go to bed, Daniel would drink Seongwoo’s blood. Be it from a small cut on his finger to biting his wrist. He never bit him on the neck because he doesn’t want people to know or see his teeth mark. And the next day Seongwoo would scold him when Daniel got sick, but he quickly soften up when Daniel grins at him like a puppy. He would keep Daniel in bed and cook for the latter food that he wants to eat. Thank god Daniel is a vampire that eat almost everything. And not a picky eater.

Daniel would be so glad that his lover prepare him food while he fell sick. He would alternately kissing the older (Daniel called him hyung even though he is much older than Seongwoo since he’s a vampire) and eating what Seongwoo is feeding him. It goes on everyday, like a routine.

*

8 months. It has been 8 months since they became lovers and it has been 8 months too that still confuses Daniel about Seongwoo’s blood. Today he and many other vampires had some party, and supposedly he should bring his plus one. So he invited Seongwoo to come and ever since they arrived at the venue, Daniel has been wrapping one arm around Seongwoo’s waist. Admiring how his handsome his lover looks like with the specially measured suit for Seongwoo. With how addictive his blood smells. Everything was perfect. There is no one else better than Seongwoo as his mate.

He introduces to his fellow vampires and with their mates. Seongwoo met with a few human that mated to vampire just like he did, and some who was turned into a vampire because they requested to. Even though most of the vampires are friendly, Seongwoo couldn’t help but feel many pair of eyes staring at him. As if they are scrutinizing him and judging him, but he didn’t need to feel bothered about it as long as Daniel is beside him. Arm always securely wraps around his waist no matter where they go.

“I’ll be back with our drink. You wait here.” Daniel whisper and kissing his cheek after they had taken a seat at one of the table, leaving Seongwoo alone to grab their drinks by the counter. All the while no vampires approaches Seongwoo and he was glad about it. Sungwoon came by shortly to accompany him when the vampire saw him sitting alone. Not wanting any trouble, the older vampire came and have a chat with him. It relaxes him, seeing a friendly face.

Meanwhile Daniel was being approached by several female vampires and also men. Some are his friends while others just wanted his attention. Seducing him and flirting with him by complimenting how good he look and how handsome he looks with his hair pushed back and more. But none of them really matters to Daniel. He brushes them off almost every single time since he simply love Seongwoo so much. No way will he ever leave the human and go with another more attractive vampire or human, if there is any other person out there that is attractive though. So far, Seongwoo is the most attractive and good looking person he had ever seen and he was so fucking glad and lucky to be his mate.

“Why are you still pursuing that human. Didn’t you say that he’s not an O? Why trouble yourself with having to mate and drink blood that does not match yours? You better gave up Daniel.” One of his vampire friend, which is slightly tipsy, said to him. They watch Seongwoo from the counter, talking animatedly with Sungwoon.

“I can’t. I love him so I don’t want to leave.”

“But you’re giving yourself problems. There was never a vampire that have mate that does share the same blood group as you. Yours are the first one. Nobody else does.”

Daniel sighs, snapping at the way they ask him to just leave Seongwoo just because they don’t share the same type of blood.

“I’m not leaving him no matter what. I don’t care if I hurt myself or get sick because he is an AB, as long as I am happy with and he loves me I’ll be fine.”

“But what’s the point?”

Okay he snaps, “What’s the point? He’s my mate. The one that is destined to be with me!”

Somehow from where Seongwoo is sitting, he could feel some think tense kind of aura from the counter. He glance over and see that Daniel and another vampire is grabbing each other collar, well more on Daniel grabbing the other’s collar. He abruptly stand up and ran towards him, forgetting that he wad talking to Sungwoon.

When a vampire is at each other’s neck with another vampire, you should never get in between them. If you want to die than go ahead. Seongwoo didn’t care as long as Daniel does not hurt himself or make a fuss at this big vampire gathering.

“Niel! Stop it.” Seongwoo gets in between the two. Placing two palms on Daniel’s chest, pushing him away from the other. Daniel snapped back to his normal state when he heard his mate’s voice. He almost lost into his demonic vampire side. 

“Hyung?” Daniel stumbles back when Seongwoo keep pushing him away. Frowning down at his mate.

Seongwoo didn’t reply and simply pushing him further, ignoring the way the vampire is saying how they weren’t meant to be. That does kind of made the elder angry. He stop and turn around. Even though they are all vampires, minus the humans around, Seongwoo isn’t scared of them.

“Listen here you. I don’t care if you want to believe it or not but just listen. I have my reason why we are destined mates but not sharing the same blood type. But I don’t need to tell you that considering you’re not my mate or anyone I need to care about to share things. As long as Daniel accepted me, it’s fine by me.” He growls at the end of his words. 

That somehow shuts the vampire’s mouth and for the rest of them there. Sungwoon simply smirks from the table he’s sitting at.

*

The two went home after that and while in the car, Daniel keep looking at his mate. Every single minute he would glance to his side but afraid to open his mouth to ask him.

At home, after they’ve freshen up and ready to go to bed that Seongwoo chose to tell him the reason why. He’s upset too that they think that him and Daniel wasn’t supposed to be mate because of Daniel’s blood group problem but this should clear out the confusion and explained the reason behind all this.

“You see when I was a boy still, I was diagnosed with leukaemia and it was bad. The doctor had suggested to my parents that I should undergo a bone marrow transplant in order to survive. So they agreed and I went on with the bone marrow transplant procedure. My blood group...” he stop, clearing his throat but he was smiling at Daniel who looks confused about this medical stuff, continue the story. “My original blood group was an O. But my donor that time is an AB. Usually bone marrow doesn’t really need to be the same type of blood group. It can be any group as since they basically need to have a matching HLA rather than blood. So before they start the procedure, they had to kill off my current bone marrow for the new one. So that’s why now I am an AB but originally was an O. Maybe that’s why my blood smells so sweet yet bitter in taste. Perhaps, some of my old blood group still flows in me. Or we were destined to be since I was born into this world.”

At the end of the explanation, Daniel still looks a little bit confused but he does understand it, some part of it that is. He’s pretty much happy about finding the reason why they were destined to be and somehow that does make sense. Daniel leaps in and give the elder the kiss of a lifetime and somehow he managed to break off a small part of Seongwoo’s skin on his neck, to have a drink of the elder’s blood. Yeah he didn’t mind the bitterness now since he has been drinking for 8 months and his body has grown accustomed to it despite he still fell sick.

2 months after that, Daniel’s body had become immune to Seongwoo’s blood. Now he does not fell sick anymore or does the blood tasted bitter. Somehow Seongwoo’s blood is slowly turning as sweet as it smells like and fuck it’s more addictive this way.

Seongwoo had asked Daniel to bite him, to permanently mark as his mate. Forever mate and who is Daniel to deny his mate. He did bite him but not very visible to the public eye. It’s more around the elder’s collarbone rather than his neck. A bite mark is still a bite mark. As long as only Seongwoo and Daniel know about it. And they know they are mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!


End file.
